Finding your Purpose
by The Guardian 1412
Summary: Meet Kaigo Summers, a shy and reserved kid who just failed his entrance exam just like Minato. Now meet Belzelga, a hot-headed and powerful Sekirei ready to tear any Sekirei ready to get in his way to finding his Ashikabi. What happens to the Sekirei Plan when this unlikely duo joins up. Did I forget to mention that they share a body! Oc/harem, Minato/Harem.
1. Prologue

**Sup people, TheGuradian1412 here with his second story (that's finally getting the ideas on the paper) (other random note 2 my favorite number.) Anyway, this is any idea I got just from liking two completely different shows, I hope at least some one can remember what show I'm stealing…I mean taking… I mean..er 'using' a name from. Hehe, well until the bottom A/N cya.**

**Disclaimer: TheGuradian1412 doesn't own anything in relation to Sekirei or the name he 'borrowed' for his 2nd oc. All he owns are his Ocs. **

"Speaking"

_'mind speak'_

_thinking_

**You can usually follow these rules, unless stated other wise. So Enjoy**

* * *

POV: Kaigo

I could pretty much see the disappointment in the eyes of the friend I made walking down the street to my apartment. Seems as if the two of us had something in common, even though we aren't all that close, but it wasn't something to be proud of.

_We're both failures…_

You see it turns out that the entrance exam to get into college is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Luckily for me I learned my lesson and I'll do better next time. But it seems as if my new buddy has a few complications per say…

"You mean this is your 2nd year failing this exam Minato-senpai?" I asked feeling really surprised that he failed. To me it seemed like he would have aced it with the greatest of ease. You see Minato-senpai is a 19-year old, an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a brown jacket over top of a plain white shirt and some simple blue jeans. He is a pretty knowledgeable person but just like me, he gets pretty nervous easily.

"It's such a bummer but you know, better luck next time right?" He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. The two of us were in the same exam room and we also met a few times before then. When we saw the lists of names of the people who made it into the college, sadly we weren't on them. Turns out we also live in the same general direction from the collage and decided to walk home together. That's also when we started to talk a little about ourselves. It seems Minato-sama has been studying for quite some time now and has lived here in Shinto Teito since his first failed attempt. He told me that he just wanted to try and make it in the world by his self, without depending on his family.

"Wow, that's so noble Minato-senpai..." I cheered, barely able to contain my joy. I knew there was a reason why I admired him so much, even though we met roughly week ago. I just didn't know what it was, or how to explain. He just seemed so, determined?

"Well Kaigo-san, this is where we part ways." I looked up, to see the train station on the platform above the sidewalk. It was pretty fun talking with Minato-senpai, and I wanted to get to know him better. I asked if we could exchange phone numbers and see if we could hang out sometime. After he accepted and we parted ways, I just started to ponder on what to do now that I had about a year to kill before my exams. I mean, I could head back home to America, or I could stay here and look for a job…

'_You could always help me out like you promised Kai…'_

"Yea I could help you out like I prom….AAH!" I yelped, looking all over for the source of the strange voice that just appeared. When I couldn't see anyone near me, I just brushed it off as just my imagination…

'_Look in the window smart one'. _The voice projected, angrily at me. I couldn't help but have the feeling of a demon on my back, but I followed the voice's instructions and looked into the window. Of course, it being a window, all I saw was my own reflection, showing an 18-year old boy with a normal figure, brown hair reaching to about mid neck and starting to cover his eyes, and rectangular glasses. I was wearing a greyish sweat shirt over top my black sleeve-less shirt, with a medium sized back pack slung over my shoulders, some black jeans and tennis shoes. Nothing special really, but this was my normal look. But within a matter of seconds, the reflection started to distort, showing the wielder of the strange voice. A being that calls himself a 'Sekirei'. The image didn't change all that much, but looking into his now burning grey eyes, I could see a completely different person then myself in the window.

'_So just like you promised, you can finally help me find my Ashikabi right Kai?' _It sounded more like a demand then a question, but I couldn't really blame him. I mean I don't think I would like to be trapped inside of another person's body either.

"Yea about me helping you find your…Ashi…'Ashikaba' or something like that. Bel-sama, do you really think a person like me can help you find this person you're looking for in Shinto Teito?" I couldn't help but remember that no one else could hear him, so I tried to keep my voice down as low as possible.

'_Oi! You promised! And I expect you to keep it!' _I hate it when he gets like this. He can be a real child sometimes…

'_Speaking of promises, your exams are over, so it's time for some exercise Kaigo. Heehee…'_

I paled and started to shiver hearing what he just said. "C'mon Bel-sama, not right now I'm still sore from the last time…"

'_Too bad Kaigo, I've spent too long in this 'spirit body' and I need to work out. Us Sekirei need to be in tip top shape in order to protect our Ashikabi'_

As he was talking I could feel myself getting groggy. Starting from my hands, I started to lose control over my body. Eventually, I also lost consciousness from the Sekirei enter my mind and body. Next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my body cracking his knuckles.

Wait…what!?

* * *

**POV: Bel**

Damn, it feels good to stretch your legs…well physical legs that is. I couldn't help myself, it's been about 36 hours since I could physically move. Right next to me I could see the spirit form of the kid who's body I'm in. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

'_C'mon Bel, this isn't funny!'_ Kaigo started to whine lucky only I could hear it. This caused me tochuckle a bit. I started walking around just looking at everything, through new eye, different height, and different perspective. It sucks to be trapped in a body that's not yours, but I managed for about 1 week with Kaigo, so I think I can deal with it. And here we go again.

"Will you stop calling me that!" A vein popped out of my head. "I'm number 14, 'The Sekirei of Destruction' Belzelga! Bel is a girlish name." He flinched the moment I raised my voice and started to bow quickly.

'_I'm so sorry Belzelga! Please don't hit me!' _He was crying to me. I couldn't believe how much of a coward this kid is. But I'll be damned if I let him stay like this.

"Will you please stop crying so much. Damn your so useless! Man-up a little!" I kept looking at the spirit form of Kai, and the moment I looked into his eyes I felt something tug at my, well Kaigo's gut.

'_Useless?' _He whispered looking up to me with dispirit eyes, _'Is that really what you think of me Belzelga_?'

Aw crap…I didn't call him useless did!? Aw man I screwed up! Out of all the thing to say…

"Hey wait, Kaigo-san don't listen to me. I was only…"

'_Useless…He thinks I'm useless…' _He kept repeating as his body started to slowly flow down the side walk. Damnit… I really need a filter…

"Hey wait up Kaigo-san!" I started to chase after him, seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to his path and was wrapped too much into his own insecurity.

'_I'm useless' _He continued chanting float away to a bench nearby. Damn, I really need to hold my anger sometimes. The kid barely has any self-esteem as it is, and I'm not helping at all yelling at him. I had to apologize to him. But what do I say, because 'sorry' would definitely not be enough.

I finally decided to sit down on the bench that Kaigo-san was 'sitting' on, or float above, what every a spirit does. He was simply staring into sky, since it was high noon the sun was also high in the sky. It looked like he had calmed down from my little 'outburst'. So I have to say something…so, where do I begin?

'_You know Belzelga-sama..' _He started, breaking the silence and my train of thought. _'I..I always looked to you as a brother.' _Now if that doesn't make me feel guilty, I don't know what will.._ 'I always admired your confidence in what you say. You never back down on what you think is right, and since you said I was useless I just…' _I couldn't believe this, I had to say something.

"Look Kaigo-san, I didn't mean to call you useless, or lash out at you like that. I can be really hot headed sometimes and I really _really _sorry." Hopefully he can be more confident in himself.

'_It's alright Bel-sama I'm not mad at you.' _He assured me causing me to look up at his face. I signed out of relief but paled at the next thing he happened to say. _'I'm just said that your right about me, I need to man up, and not be so use…' _

"Damnit Kaigo…" I rubbed my/his fore head in annoyance. "You need to learn to stop caving into whatever someone thinks about you. Get your own opinion and keep it. Every living being has a purpose and you're definitely not useless!"

'…' Damn, I really need to stop being so damn short tempered. I might start making him doubt himself more.

'_Th-thanks Bel-sama, I really needed that.' _I looked up again and saw a smile grace his face. It about time too, I've only been in his body for a grand total of 8 minutes and I'm already ready to punch something. Guess it comes with the territory of us Fist-type Sekirei, we need to be mobile. Speaking of Sekirei, I haven't seen or felt a presence of one since we left the school. I wonder if…

'_Hey Bel-sama..?' _I heard Kaigo trail off.

"Yea what's up?"

'_Is it normal for you Sekirei to be jumping off of 4-6 story building and shooting lightning?'_

Well speak of the devil…

I looked up and saw what Kaigo was seeing. Three figures in the distance jumping from building to building. Two of them were shooting lightning from their hands, and there were only two Sekirei who I knew of that had that type of power.

Numbers 11 and 12.

"Well looks like I've find my next two targets. Hehe screw exercise, time for some training!" I couldn't help but yell out, and gain a few looks from others passing by. Also, I heard the usual cry from Kaigo.

'_Wait Bel-sama! You can't go around fighting people using my body!' _I couldn't help but crack a smile at his fearful expression.

"Don't worry kid. I've got it covered. You still have those clothes you bought for me?"

'_Um, yea there in my bag. But a simply change of clothes won't be enough.'_

I chuckled again, and before he could open his mouth, I immediately back flipped over the bench and ran for a nearby ally-way.

'_Bel-sama wait for me!'_

* * *

_POV: 3rd_

_Geez now that I think about it I don't have anything to do for the next year but study. _Minato thought, as he got off the train platform and started to walk off home. He took out his phone to see what time it was, 3:30 it read. That gave him some time to go home and grab a bite to eat and ponder on what he was gonna do. He thought it would be smart to call home and tell them that he failed yet again, and ask for a little more money due to being a little broke at the time. But as it stands, all of that would be put on hold for now…

"AH…Get out of the way!" A female voice cried overhead. Minato barely had enough to react to the voice, let alone move before he felt contact with his stomach.

_**CRASH**_

With enough force to smash into the ground and to create a mid-sized crater, Minato was surprised that he was still alive. Of course the moment he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of pure white panties…

"Oh I should have known that building was too high to jump from…" the girl said after becoming aware of her surrounding again. Minato notice she was in a white gi with red string decorating it that resembles a shrine maiden's look with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She then turned around to face Minato, with a smile on her face. "You must be the kind person who caught me?" she asked. Even though 'caught' was a stretch, Minato could help but sheepishly laugh and accept the girl's thanks. He could tell that she was 'well-endowed' just by glance at her chest, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, as he was interrupted by stream of lightning from above. Quickly reacting to the shot, the shrine maiden push Minato out of the way as another crater was formed from the shot. Unfortunately, a piece of the debris landed on her ankle, pinning her down on the ground.

"There is no use in running!" Another female voice shouted from above. Both the girl and Manito looked up and saw on top of a building balcony. There, they saw two women wearing pink and purple S&M costumes.

"We'll just find you if you try to run away again, number 88!" the second women yelled down, and cracked a grin when she saw that number 88 was immobilized.

"C'mon Hibiki, she trapped! Let's finish her off now" The one in purple's hand started to become surrounded by several volts of electricity and she looked as if she were prepared to jump. Minato couldn't help but start freaking out, first this cute girl falls from the sky on top of him. Now he's right underneath two lightning user, geez talk about something right out of a manga…

"Let's go Hikari!" The one in pink yelled out, raising her hand and it being engulfed by lightning. She grabbed her twin's hand and both of them shot another arc of lightning right at the two still on the ground. Minato would have run, if his head didn't tell his body to try and shield the shrine maiden from the blast.

"**Hellchaos**!" Another shout was heard from up above, cause the two twins to look up and see the shouter. "Got you two now!" He admitted a shock wave from one swing of his leg, colliding with the twins and sending them to the ground making yet another crater. Landing with the utmost grace, he landed right in front of number 88 and Minato.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous 'Shocking Twins'. Still bullying unwinged Sekirei huh?" He started to laugh a little. After a few second, both Hikari and Hibiki got out of the crater wrapped in a harsh coat of lightning. In front of them they saw the figure of the person who attacked them. The figure had fiery red hair flowing every which way, piercing grey eyes, and a totally cocky grin. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt underneath a sleeveless blue hoody, a few small belt straps around his wrist with fingerless gloves on. On his right arm he had a black tattoo that resembled a single flame. He was also wearing some capris and boots. He had his hands in his pockets just waiting for his opponents to respond to his 'badassness', and that's when they recognized him…

"You...You can't be serious! It's _you_!" Hikari shrieked with enough venom in her tone to make a snake jealous, total pissed at who she was looking at. Her sister looked somewhat scared and backed off a little. The figure simply turned his back on them and walked towards number 88 and Minato, grinning towards them as well.

"I hate to see such a disaster so quickly in the game, I just couldn't help but notice that you need a little help." His fist started to glow a harsh shade of silver and with a quick flick of the wrist, he disposed of the piece of debris with relative ease. He then proceeded to kneel down and touch number 88's ankle, which in turn caused her to wince in pain.

"OW," She whined, looking curiously at the figure in front of her. "Just..Just who are you anyway?"

He simple chuckled and grabbed number 88's ankle a bit more roughly, causing her more pain.

"Sorry but if I told you my number after already knowing yours, I would be more then likely forced to succumb to my desire to fight others. For now though just call me Z." His hands began to glow a light silver and a the same aura enveloped her ankle. Minato just stared in relative disbelief, at the raw power of the man kneeling in front of the beautiful girl he 'caught', and the sheer anger coming from the women across from them. Minato still wanted to run, but at looking at the girl who saved his life he wanted to be with her. Shaking his head to dismiss that thought he tried to wrap his mind around the abnormal activity that just transpired in front of him.

"You bastard! You have some nerve showing your face to us again." Hikari raised her hand and the harsh purple lightning surrounding it looked as if she would discharge at any given moment. Z shrugged his shoulder and took one quick glance at the 'shocking maiden'.

"Geez, you're still mad about _that_?" He asked in a sing-song voice. "Plus, you do realize that if you do something stupid I can take you out like last time." A quick flicker in his grey eyes caused both of the twins to flinch.

"C'mon Hikari, there's no way we can win against him like this…" Hibiki started to pull her sister arm. "He's a monster, and you know that just as well as I do."

"I don't care! He's goin down this time!" A huge stream of harsh purple voltage was shot right at the target that was Z. Not wanting to see too much damage, he got up and put both of his hands out in front of him to which looked like he was gonna try to intercept. His hands quickly began to shine a silverish aura again, and he cracked a psychotic grin, creeping both of the twins out.

"Sorry but I'm cutting this get together short Hikari-_chan_! **Hellmain**!"Z's fist made contact with the stream of voltage aimed at him, and instead of shocking him, he punched with enough force to send half of the blast right back at the twins. With not a second to spare and a momentary distraction, Z grab number 88 with his right arm and threw Minato over his left shoulder all while speeding towards the edge of the capital leaving the 'shocking twins' in his dust.

"Til next time girls..." He yelled back. With the cause of all her anger gone, Hibiki started to calm down abit, but it flared back up just think about the young man.

"Damnit, to think he found us again and then runs away…it's so annoying!" Her sister still abit nervous upon seeing the young man again also, simply patted her shoulder.

"Come on sis, let's just be grateful that he didn't really fight us." She reasoned with her. After finally calming down again, Hibiki and Hikari jumped back up onto another building and decided to just forget they saw the man again. Good luck with that one…

* * *

At the outskirts of the city where a resting Z with a sleeping 88 resting in his arms and Minato placed on his feet, Minato still couldn't help but freak out. But before he could open his mouth, Z put his hand up.

"Look kid, I know you're probably curious about what you just saw, but for your own safety I think it might be best to remain ignorant…"

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me and this girl and took us out to the middle of nowhere?" He raised his voice a little.

"So you mean to tell me that you think you have the _stones_ to stand up to those annoying twins?!" Z chuckled at the face he saw Minato made at the mention of the two who caused all the problems in the first place.

"Um, yea about that…" He trailed off, scratching his cheek, "Thanks for saving us and all, but just who or what are you and those girls?" Z simply patted number 88 on her head, and looked into the sky.

"Like I said kid, I don't really think you want to become part of this whole thing. Things might start to get ugly if you know what I mean." Z started to chuckle. Minato just looked at him and started to blush.

"So um, is this girl important to you?" He couldn't help but wonder, even if he thought he would get the same answer that it 'wasn't his problem'.

"Hehe you see, I actually don't know this girl." Z admitted, causing Minato to look confused. "This is my first time seeing her in my life, but I couldn't let those two interfere with this girl's search."

"But if you never met her before, how do you know she is searching for something or risk your life for her?"

"I got a calling, that and I know a lot of thing. Plus I know that _you _will take care of her for me." Minato couldn't help but looked even more confused and a bit nervous at that.

"Me? But what could I offer beautiful person like her? I…I mean I'm just a loser…"

"More then you realize Minato…" He looked up and saw Z carrying the girl over to him, bridal style.

"And another thing, stop doubting yourself, damn you sound just like this kid I know." Z pushed the girl into Minato arms. "Nobody is useless, or a loser as you want to put it. Every single thing has a purpose, it just takes a little time to unveil itself. So until next time, take care of number 88." He began to walk off, making a blushing mess out of Minato.

"Hey what am I supposed to do with her?!" Z just turned around and sighed.

"Take care of her like I said. I healed her ankle up but my power usually makes people fall asleep. She won't wake up anytime soon, and I don't want anyone to take away the wonderful experience she will one day have with the person she is looking for. So I'm putting her in your capable hands." He explained, and turned away again ready to walk off. Minato still want didn't let it drop, he was so confused, but before he could say anything, the man disappeared…

"J-Just what have I gotten into?"

* * *

**POV: Kaigo**

After his talk with Minato-senpai, Bel-sama landed back in the alley way that he first changed into. It seems to me that he is satisfied with his 'job well done' but he wasn't smiling. I still couldn't get my mind right about these creatures called Sekirei. They were amazing, even if some where scary and able to easily kill me. I wanted to know more about them, but it seems as if Bel-sama still wants to keep me in the dark about it.

'_Bel-sama, was it really wise to leave Minato-senpai with that girl? I mean what if she turns out to be a hostile person?' _Bel-sama was simple changing and ignored my question, he absorbed all of his power from my body again. This caused my hair color to revert back to brown and it fell back into its natural place. He slipped his hoodie off and put my clothes back on. But what I noticed about him mostly was the fact that he seemed to be in a deep thought.

'_Um Bel-sama?' _He either didn't hear me or was ignoring me again, cause he picked up my bag and started to walk off to my house. He was starting to scare me so I raised my voice more at him, breaking his deep concentration and returning him to reality.

"Huh…Oh Kaigo-san, do you need something?" he asked, kinda dead-pinned.

'_Uh, I was wondering if it was smart to leave Minato-senpai with that girl...er Number 88 I think you called her." _Instead of answering me, he looked up to the sky. Since he spent about an hour or so taking over my body I guess it was about 5 o'clock, giving me about 4 to 5 hours of free time once I got home.

"Yea don't worry about him kid, he has a good heart and I'm sure number 88 will appreciate the assist I gave her in her 'journey of a thousand miles'." He finally smiled to himself, which caused me to smile as well. He may seem like a bad person to some people, but under that 'badass' persona he can be a really nice person. Knowing that it would take maybe an hour or so to get home, I told him to cut through the park to enjoy some of the scenery to get his mind clear. But another quick glance to the sky, and I saw that dark clouds where starting to appear that it might rain.

"Geez, I thought the weather said it was supposed to be clear skies today?" He growled, as he searched my bag for an umbrella.

'_Well you know Bel-sama, the weather report isn't always right.' _I answered him, and also smiled at the sky_, 'Plus a walk in the rain is unforgettable you know.' _

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face. "Look who's getting poetic." After it started to rain slowly and lightly we walked in relative silence, for a good twenty minutes before I noticed something unusual about Bel-sama. He kept his right hand in his pocket, but I could see that his arm was twitching a little…

'_Um Bel-sama, your arm…' _He chuckled before I could finish the question, but I figured he knew what I wanted to ask.

"This is just a little 'aftershock' from Hikari-chan. The last time we fought she wasn't winged and I had a Sekirei body, not a human body. So a normal human body, even with my physical enhancements, can't really take that much lightning intake. That's one reason why I didn't really want to switch with you yet."

'_Wait, so who were those two to you? Did you date one of them or something, cause she seemed really angry at your presence.' _

"Um…well how do I put this?" He started to tap his chin and stopped walking for a bit, "Hehe you see, I kinda sort maybe _stoleherfirstkiss_…" He spat out quickly, fusing his words together.

'_I'm sorry Bel-sama, could you repeat that last part. I didn't hear you properly.' _He signed and looked away from me.

"I kinda stole her first kiss…"

'_I don't get it. What's so bad about a kiss. Are Sekirei not supposed to kiss or something like that?' _I asked curious. He looked at me, again and I could see a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Well you see our kiss was a complete accident and she still hasn't forgiven me about it. I'm too fast for my own good, and I tripped while I was too close to her, and the rest in history" He said kinda quickly to get it out. 'And to answer your second question, a Sekirei first kiss is supposed to be with their Ashikabi and the fact that she never liked me was like trying to put out a fire with oil." He sheepishly laughed.

'_Well that explains that. But I'm still curious about the whole 'game' that you're a part of, do you think you can fill me in?'_

"I'll tell you like I did Minato, I don't think someone like you could handle this. If you can wing a Sekirei, let them explain it to you. Until then, I'll protect you until I can find my Ashikabi."

'_Um…thanks Bel-sama, even though by what you said you're the reason I need protection..' _He just looked at me, with a developing scowl on his face.

"You know, sometimes it's better to keep your thoughts to yourself, Kaigo-san. You might give someone the wrong Idea."

'_Well not to be rude, but look who's talking…' _I shielded myself, hoping he wouldn't hit me from what I just said.

"…" With the silence from him I thought me he was just glaring at me, but when I open my eyes he was actually looking all around the park with another scowl on his face.

'_Um Bel-sama, what's wrong?' _He put his hand up and I could see that he wanted me to stop talking.

"Oi, I know you're out there! So whoever you are come out know before I come looking for you!" He yelled out to the surrounding area. I could feel my heart racing, not knowing what was out there watching us. Only Bel-sama was able to sense whatever was on our back.

"I'll say this one more time, show yourself or I'll level this whole damn park!" He threatened with his hands starting to glow silverish and his hair starting to flow uncontrolably underneath his hood. Hearing something knock against a tree, both of us looked over to the area from which the sound was made. I was about to feel sorry for whoever was making Bel-sama so mad, I hope he doesn't kill them…

"Hey whoever you are over there, show yourself and I'll make this quick!" He warned, pointing to the trees. Rustling could be heard from over there, and it was making me nervous and Bel-sama angry. After a few more seconds of nothing but waiting a voice could finally be heard.

"_I've…I've finally found you..my…" _The faint voice apparently only heard by me since Bel-sama was still scowling over in the general area.

'_Hey Bel-sama, let me have control again.' _He just looked at me and arched his eye brow.

"Are you crazy kid, you could get hurt." I just suddenly found a backbone and stared him dead in his eyes.

'_Belzelga-sama, give me back control of MY body..' _He then cracked a grin before calming down and dropping the umbrella he was holding. He placed both his hands on his temples and his eyes glowed again.

"Alright 'backbone' hehe, show me what you got." I could feel my body, goin back to being under my control, and suddenly I felt bone tired falling to one knee.

'_Forgot something already Kaigo-san?' _The materialized version of Bel-sama teased me.

"Not…Not now Bel-sama, I…I have to.." Before I can do anything, I have to get up. After a few attempt at catching my breath, the figure in the distant finally made her presence known. The figure walked up slowly and cautiously to me, using the trees to support thier body. The rain was distorting my vision and fogging up my glasses, but I could clearly make out that the figure was a female. As she got closer making out what she looked like became easier. She was maybe my age or a little younger with her dirty blond mid back length hair, her amber colored eyes and her petite frame. Due to the rain she must have been freezing, all she was wearing was a cream tank-top that hung from her neck and formed a choker. Her arms weren't pretty bare, but all they had were bright orange gloves the extended from her hands to a bit before her arm pit. She was wearing a short red skirt with a black belt, black stockings and cream colored boots. The strangest thing that I saw about her, was the long metal halberd on her back. But she looked completely innocent, especially the look in her eyes when she saw me fall. It was of completely full of fright. She started to run towards me at full speed, and it looked to me as though her face was starting to turn redder as she got closer to me.

"I don't get it, why is she running towards me? She doesn't even know me." I asked out loud, but Bel-sama couldn't help but smirk at the scene which was playing in front of him.

'_Geez, we might have another winner…' _He said, and trailed off.I couldn't help but want to know what he was talking about, but before I could ask the girl kneeled right in from of me. I looked her right into the eyes and she looked as if she was on fire. Her whole face was red, she was breathing really heavily and her pupils were dilating.

"My…My Ashi.." Was all she was able to get, before she passed out right into my arms. The immediate pain I felt when she fell into my right arm was unbearable, I almost dropped her. I could hear Bel-sama chuckle slightly when he saw my face.

'_Sorry 'bout the arm kid, but hey at least you'll get to know more about Sekirei like you wanted to.' _

Oh how I could only imagine what he was talking about…

* * *

**(A/N) Well people there goes the prologue to this story, hope you enjoyed the first chapter to 'Finding your Purpose'. Til next time, later,**


	2. Meet and Greet 2x

**Me: Well, thanks to all of those whom favored/alerted/commented. Glad to know that you took the time to read my story. Since I still didn't get a comment about Bel's name I'm just wondering if people don't know, or their keeping it to themselves. Anyway to more important matters…**

**Bel: Hey, you trying to say I'm not important or something.**

**Me: (Faces pales) It's not that you're not important it just that…uh…Hey wait, I see a strong opponent (points to random location.)**

**Bel: (Looks in direction) OH where, I'll kill um dead!**

**Me: (Runs off). **

**Bel: Hey I don't see any…That bastard!(Chases after me.)**

**Kai: Well it seems that Guardian-sama and Bel-sama are 'busy' at the moment so I think I'll tell you the important part. It seems that after taking careful consideration, Guardian-sama has decided to ask for some help from others. Since he already has two/three picked out, he wants people to tell him about two other Sekirei. Please keep in mind that Minato-senpai is still in this story so he will most likely keep his first four, emphasis on the words **_**most likely**_**.**

**Me (From afar) A bit of some fourth wall breaking, don't you think?**

**Bel: Come on let me just say this stupid disclaimer so I don't smash Guard's face in…**

**Me: (Pales) Kai please just let him say the Disclaimer!**

**Kai: Of course Guardian-sama. Bel-sama the stage is all yours.**

**Bel: Good. Well TheGuradian1412 doesn't own anything in relation to Sekirei or from where my name came from. All rights go to the original owners. Now if you will excuse me…(Grabs my shirt) I have someone to kill)…**

**Me :Oh god why?!**

**Kai : Um…well on with the show…I guess.**

* * *

**POV: 3rd**

The beautiful night sky, with the moon and stars shining, the peaceful clouds drifting, this was a scene of perfect harmony. Kaigo just happened to looked down, and noticed that he was standing on a building, high enough to be looking almost directly into the moon's face. He couldn't help but feel like he knew this place, but then something broke the moment. He heard a voice…

"So this is where you were hiding huh?" The voice, most likely a male's voice, sounded as if it was right behind him. He wanted to turn around, but his body wouldn't respond and then he tried to answer but then he heard Belzelga's voice.

"I don't know if you can call this hiding, but I've been here for quite some time, waiting for you to arrive." He thought that this must have been one of Belzelga's memories, he did tell him after his spirit entered Kai's body he's been having some memory trouble.

"What made you so sure that I would arrive here of all places Belzelga?" The man asked with a curious tone.

"It kinda obvious you prick! This was our first battle ground and you wanted to terminate me, so I'll just kill you first!" His fist started to glow a harsh silver color, and he turned around to look the person in the eyes. But a fist to the face soon knocked them off of the building, knocking Kai clear out of Belzelga's memory and back to the world of unconsciousness.

The moment Belzelga opened his eyes all he saw was the sea and he couldn't help but crack a smile. It was strangely peaceful, the gentleness of the waves being washed up shore, the moon that just so happen to be controlling the height of the tide. He just couldn't help but fell so soothed. The only thing that could make this scene would be to be able to share it with his Ashikabi…

He couldn't help but sigh at the mention of that word, he just hoped that he would be able to find his 'special someone' just like number 88. Ah well, only time will tell…

Closing his eyes again, he was met with a strong scent of something hard to describe. He opened his eyes to only see a clean field, with nothing taking out of its image of peacefulness. He smiled again, but he was quickly met with another presence that he again couldn't describe.

"So…are you my…" was the only thing he heard, before everything was sweep away with a harsh breeze.

* * *

**POV: Belzelga**

I woke up to the sound of something stirring, I looked up and I could still see that it was pretty late. I was leaning up against the wall, with my arms crossed and one leg stretched out. The sound of rain made its way to my ears, and by looking at Kai-san's clock I was wrong when I said it was late, it was 12:24 am. The annoyance of waking up in the middle of the night with no physical body to work out with sucks…

'_Damn, what the hell was up with that dream', _I couldn't help but wonder._ 'And I why do I have the feeling that I wasn't the intended target.' _

Before I could continue ponder on, another noise could be heard from the futon in the middle of the room. Kai always was a heavy sleeper due to his snoring, so much that even the thunder outside didn't even faze him. But he wasn't what I heard.

I decided to get up, looking to his right side to see the Sekirei we saved from yesterday latched on to his right side. She was wearing a button up shirt that Kai pulled out of his dresser and her panties, but I also added a few bandages to her injuries. She wasn't snoring obnoxiously like Kai, but in a more cute way, by inhaling with two puffs with her nose and softly out her mouth. After the whole healing session we said it would be best for her to clean up. When she did, both Kai and this girl immediately fell asleep and since I don't have a body to use I couldn't really do anything. Having a spirit body is no good when you need to touch things, but since I was a spirit I didn't really need to do anything. I saw the look on both of their faces as I hovered over them. I could have sworn that I saw a smile peek on the girls face, but I brushed it off and looked Kai. He seemed to be a bit fidgety, with his nose twitching but all in all, he seemed fine.

'_Guess the kid is having a dream about something as well' _I couldn't help but think out load, _'Where ever he is in the dream world, may he find peace and happy thoughts, hehe'_

"No...Bel-sama d-don't die on m-me…" I overheard him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was dream about that killed me. "P-Please Bel-sama…I-I need you…your my best friend…my brother…"

What's with this kid, what the hell is he seeing in that head of his. His fidgeting caused the Sekirei next to him to latch on to him tighter, most likely unconsciously trying to comfort him. Geez, I guess I might just have to wake him up. Sadly, that saying about 'this is gonna hurt me a lot worse than it's gonna hurt you' actually applies…

Sighing heavily, I went into Kai's body, enter directly instead of taking control and since I can't touch him..

"Here's you wake up call Kaigo-san. Hehe"

***SMACK!***

* * *

**POV: Kaigo**

Felling a sudden stinging feeling on my cheek, I woke up without a moment's notice. I immediately tried to cover it with my right arm, but felt some weight pushing it down. I felt around to try and find my glasses but it was so dark that I couldn't see anything, adding on to the fact that I didn't have my glasses. I heard Bel-sama cursing to himself about hitting me too hard and asked for the reason of why he hit me, cause man can a Sekirei hit hard..

'_Damn Kai-san, you know how to worry someone.' _He told me rubbing his cheek like I wanted to but still couldn't.

"Worry someone, but whatever do you mean Bel-sama?" He just stared in my eyes a little and sighed.

'_You were muttering something about me dying or something like that. Tell me, do you really think I'm weak or something?' _The sudden reminder of the dream was enough for me to just stare at Bel-sama. They might have been his memories, but I was the one experiencing them full force I might add. I thought I had almost died at that last dream.

"Ah…Of course not Bel-sama, you have so much confidence in yourself that I'm sure no one can take you out." I kinda just listed off. Looking at Bel-sama, I saw he started to chuckle at me and pointed at my head.

'_Well one your glasses are on your head and speaking of confidence…' _ I pulled my glasses down over my eyes to finally be able to see clearly, only just noticing what Bel-sama was talking about. Clinging to my right arm and leg, was the form of a very beautiful young woman wearing nothing more than one of my button up shirts and her panties. Her leg was wrapped around mine, and my arm was trapped in between her chest. The sight would make any health man react, so I did the only thing a man would do in this type of situation…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'…_Wuss…'_

_*A few minutes later*_

'_Ok, so did you get you panties out of a bunch yet Kai?!' _Bel-sama was trying to hold in his laughter, but was failing miserably.

"P-Please stop teasing me Bel-sama." Surprisingly enough, the young women didn't stir once from my scream. I was clear across the room away from her panting my heart out and Bel-sama was having a field day laughing at me.

'_Dude come on, a beautiful women practically attached to you during your sleep and you scream like a little girl. Hehe' _His laughter wasn't really helping me calm down. This girl who we helped yesterday didn't really talk at all, so I didn't get her name. I pulled out another futon just for her to use and I saw that it wasn't even touch. Mostly likely meaning due to Bel-sama healing us, and speaking of healing…

"Hey Bel-sama, how did the healing process come along for the two of us."

'_Well the Sekirei's injuries are practically healed up, though the cause is still a mystery to me, guess only time will tell. But for you…hehe you might not like the full results…' _Oh why me…

"C'mon Bel-sama I need to know about my own body's injuries so tell me." Even if the answer will make me less likely to let Bel-sama enter my body, I still need one.

'_Well… the good news is that I got rid of all the tenderness so you don't feel pain every time someone touches it. But ah… due to Hikari-chan's violent nature, she planned for that attack to paralyze me. Since I let it hit me unknowingly, even if I redirected half of the blast, it seems as if she was able to temporarily paralyze your arm.' _

Paralyzed?! No, this can't be happening, I'm too young to be paralyzed in my good arm. My face was paling and I couldn't stop shaking t hearing him finish. I looked at it, only to notice that it was completely cover in a bandage from my fingers up to my armpit.

'_Look, I know what you're thinking and I'm extremely sorry about getting you involved in this, but it seems as if you might just have to go to a hospital, for a better healing procedure then my powers.' _He quickly tried to reassure me. Maybe Bel-sama was right, and this won't be permanent..

"I hope your right Bel-sama, and I don't go around a 'one-armed bandit'." I sighed out of tiredness, and tried to move my right arm. True to his word, my right arm was somewhat irresponsive, being extremely hard to move. Bel-sama couldn't look at me, since I knew he felt responsible for my injury. Since I couldn't move it much I decided to pull a make-shift sling. Using the shirt I was wearing, I forced my arm out of its hole and pulled it out slightly enough for it to rest on my shirt collar. (**A/N Pulled an Auron**).

Bel-sama smiled at me, but then made eye contact with my bed across the room. _'Well look who decided to wake up…' _He softly said. Turning my head, I caught a glimpse of what Bel-sama was talking about. Looking around my room nervously, was the Sekirei that Bel-sama and I found yesterday. I blushed immediately remembering what happened a few minutes ago, and nervously started to scratch my head.

"Um, so did you sleep well miss?" I had to at least make some sort of contact with her, because last night she didn't really talk much. I'm guess since it was still pitch black in here she couldn't see me properly, but I thought I saw her nodding her head.

"That's good, I didn't mean to um…wake you up, if it was my fault. So…um" Wow this is so awkward, not to mention this is my first time being in a room alone, not counting Bel-sama, with a girl that isn't family. "Well, do you want to tell me your name now miss? I understand if you're still tired and don't want to-"

"N-Nanaha is my name." She said very softly. Bel-sama simply sighed, but I could tell that it out of annoyance then anything...

'_Just what we need, another shy one…' _He can be such a meanie sometimes, but I ignored him and smiled at the shy Sekirei in front of the two of us.

"Well Nanaha-san, it nice to formally meet you. My name is Kaigo Summers, but must people like to call me Kai." I simply skipped over Bel-sama, knowing that it would take some time for me to trust just anyone with that information.

"Kai-sama?" I heard her ask shyly again, and it looked as if her eyes were adjusted to the light, since she looked over in my direction and I could have sworn that I saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Why yes, what is it Nanaha-san?"

"Um…" She started to shuffle nervously. "Could you…um…I mean…would you-"

She was cut off by the rumbling in the sky followed by a huge booming sound, which let up the room for a few seconds. The moment it started to subside, I saw Nanaha-san cover her ears and start to cower in fear.

"Hey Nanaha-san, what's wrong!" I started to crawl over to her as, she seemed to be in complete fear. Bel-sama was causally floating over to us muttering something about 'cowardly' and 'right fit' and was shaking his head. Wow, really supportive…

I finally approached Nanaha-san, taking a bit longer due to crawling with one arm, and sat down next to her. She was still shivering, and when it rumbled in the sky once again she jumped onto me again. Her face was buried into my chest, and I could feel her whole body trebling. I couldn't just let her stay like this, I had to do something to calm her down. The only problem was that I had no idea of what to do…

'_Seems as if my little patient has a bit of Astraphobia.' _Bel-sama stated matter-of-factly. _'Come on Kai-san, calm her down with 'that'.'_

I blushed, hoping that he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking.

"Bel-sama, please tell me you don't mean…"

'_I'll give you 2 guess, but the first isn't T –rated is it?"_

"B-b-b-b-but Bel-sama…I c-c-c-can't do 'that'. I'm still practicing…" I think I might be more afraid then Nanaha-san, if he really thought I was gonna-

'_Stop being so insecure about it, plus it is raining…' _He tired reassuring me. _'You can't leave someone suffering in front of you can you 'caregiver'? It's just not worthy of your namesake.'_

I sighed because I knew he was right, my name literally means 'caregiver' and just like Bel-sama himself, I couldn't watch someone suffer. With a slight pause and a quick glance at Nanaha-san's shivering form, I made my decision to calm her down in the only way I knew how. (**A/N: I love this song so much, look it up if you don't know it. N*Sync Somewhere, Someday**) I waited for a music break down to go off in my head, and then I started to sing softly in her ear…

_When clouds above you start to pour_

_And all of your doubts _

_Rain like a storm _

_And you don't know who you are anymore _

_Let me help you find what you've been searching for _

Nanaha-san shivering started to slow down, and her hug wasn't as tight as before. At least I made progress but I continued with the song anyway since I couldn't help myself…

_Somewhere..._

_Somewhere there's a field and a river _

_Somewhere..._

_You can let your soul run free _

_Someday..._

_Someday let me be the giver _

_Let me bring you peace _

_Somewhere..._

_Somewhere there's a break in the weather _

_Somewhere..._

_Where your heart and spirit go free _

_Someday..._

_Someday it'll be for the better _

_Let this bring you peace_

The moment I was finished singing, Nanaha-san had completely stopped shivering. That was good, at least she calmed down, then I saw Bel-sama give me a thumbs-up.

'_Well look who's finally getting a backbone. That a boy Kai-san' _He praised me, causing me to blush.

"So, do you feel any better Nanaha-san. I hope you enjoyed my little show.." I couldn't help but nervously chuckle and she looked me in the eyes. Man, did she have some of the prettiest amber eye I have ever seen. I couldn't help but notice she was blushing heavily and was burning up again.

"Y-Yes, your song was beautiful Kai-sama. T-Thank you…" I heard her breathing start to speed up, and Bel-sama was just chuckling to himself.

"Bel-sama what's wrong with her, I thought you said she was healed?" I asked, showing my general concern for the young Sekirei in my arms.

'_She's sitting right in front of you. Ask her yourself…' _He smiled at me again_, 'All I'll tell you is this. This signifies the closing chapter in a Sekirei's journey.'_ The end of the journey? Now I'm just clueless, but the young Sekirei in my arm was looking deep within my eyes, and it looked like her pupils were beginning to dilate again.

"I-I wish someone with your caring spirit could be my Ashikabi…" She told me.

Ashikabi? Now I know I've heard that phrase before…

"Your Ashi-what now?"

"An Ashikabi." She corrected me. "They are supposed to be a Sekirei's destined partner. When a Sekirei's body reacts it means that they are near that said person. We are supposed to give our mind body and soul to them. Us Sekirei form an immediate bond with the person we deem right to be our 'special someone'.

Wait…now I know where I heard that phrase from…

"Wait so are you looking for a certain type of person? Not just anyone normal person."

Bel-sama must have known where I was coming from, because he tensed up at my wording of my sentence.

"Well anybody could be an Ashikabi, but it's not really…um how do I put it?" She trailed off.

'_It's not right! That's how you put it!' _I heard Bel-sama bellowed, being surrounded by his silver aura even in his spirit form. He was giving off so much power that I felt Nanaha turn her head in his spirits direction.

"What in the world is that?!" She tensed up again, feeling the pressure coming from Bel-sama aura.

"It's just not right! Those people forcibly winging us Sekirei like where some kind of toys to be collected! It just pisses me off!" Bel-sama voice was started to project like he did when he was in a body. Luckily he was still a spirit, or else this while room would have caved in like a tin can. He's eyes were closed, probably to try and get all of his anger out. Suddenly I could feel my chest starting to tighten up, it was becoming really hard to breathe in here.

I thought I was gonna fade out.

"K-Kai-sama!" I heard Nanaha cry out, as I fell over. I could barely see straight as the pain in my chest was starting to become more intense. "What's wrong Kai-sama?!"

"I-I…" I couldn't answer, my breathing was too scarce and I couldn't form words and it was scaring me…

"Oh no! Kai-san!" I heard Bel-sama yell. It also seemed that he calmed down abit, and whatever was effecting me was gone. In seconds Bel-sama was standing over top of me, with general disappointment on his face. I mean he lost control over his emotions and his powers, so I could see why he was so disappointed.

"Kai-sama, I'm so sorry…I just…" I started to get up in a crossed legged position.

"Bel-sama, its fine…" I tried to tell him, but he interrupted.

"No it's not ok! I lost control over my temper and nearly killed you! Damn it, sometimes having Nixukinesis it's a horrible power."

"Nixu what?" Both Nanaha-san and I looked confusingly at him, and at that point it seemed that Nanaha-san could see him clearly. How, I can figure out later.

"Nixukinesis. The ability to control pressure. It comes with my ability to nearly destroy anything I touch. Why else do you think I'm dubbed the 'Sekirei of Destruction'?" That does make sense to one of my question about his title.

"Bel-sama, but you don't have a body. So how did you powers affect me and only me, with Nanaha-san only a few inches away from me?"

"I can only think one good reason. But I have to wait to answer your question." I looked even more confused than before, but then I felt Nanaha shuffle even more indicating that she picked up what Bel-sama put down.

"Nanaha-san, are you ok?" She looked even more flushed then before, also considering that we were now face to face.

"Um Kai-sama, will…will you be m-my Ashikabi?" She shuffled even more nervously then before, and then it registered in my head what she just said.

"You want me…ME of all people to be you Ashikabi? Your special someone, who you have been searching for?" I couldn't do anything to hide the deep blush that was on my face as well as on Nanaha's face.

"Kai-sama, your song's words still ring in my ears. You…you told me that you would bring me peace." I couldn't help but remember the song I sang to her, making me chide myself, for thinking she wouldn't take me serious. "You also said, that you would help me find what I was searching for. And Kai-sama, my heart is telling me that I was searching for you…"

"C'mon 'caregiver' just do it, you can't just leave a Sekirei like this." Bel-sama chimed in.

This was not looking good. I have no idea of what I'm really going to be getting into, but strangely my heart was telling me otherwise…

_If she has really been searching for me, then what's the harm in accepting her. _I couldn't help but ponder on the situation at hand. In front of me was the spirit of alien and an actual alien both talking about a special bond that only their bodies react to. Strangely, my heart was having an emotion pick at it, one that I was so accustomed to that it angered me just thinking about it.

_Fear…the fear of being abandoned…_

But then I realized something… That the fear I was feeling wasn't my emotions blooming, they were someone else's. A quick look at both Bel-sama's and Nanaha-san's eyes told me the whole story.

Bel-sama's were telling me a sad story, the whole fear of not finding his Ashikabi. He told me all he wanted more than anything was to find that person. Then there was Nanaha-san's eyes…

Those beautiful amber eyes…were fearing that the person she longed for the most…would leave her. A Sekirei's whole life, as told by Bel-sama and Nanaha-san, was to find their Ashikabi and to create a bond. What kind a person would I be if I left her for not? So sighing once, I unknowingly muttered something to get both of their attention.

"Look you two, I may not know a whole lot about the Sekirei and the whole 'relationship between them and the Ashikabi'. Knowing that since I'm already foot deep in this and there is no turning back from here on out…" I took another deep breath before proceeding. "What do I have to do to become your Ashikabi?"

The reaction from both of them, looked almost as if they weren't expecting me to say yes. Jeez, did I really seem that mean to say no?

"Wow, that's a relief, I thought I would have to torture you to make you say yes." Bel-sama said with enough confidence that made me pale and sheepishly laugh at the same time. "But then again, you do have a very caring heart."

"Oh Kai-sama…" I looked down to see Nanaha-san who was hugging me tighter than before, thankful that the person she was searching for was right in front of her and accepted her. "Thank you…"

"Um…yea sure, but how do I become you Ashikabi, do we have to do something special?" Bel-sama did one of his chuckles and Nanaha-san just blushed even deeper.

"Something special…" she repeated.

"Something special in deed Kai-san hehe." Bel-sama followed up. "You see, the only way for an Ashikabi and a Sekirei to truly bond is…"

"…Through a kiss…" Nanaha finished for him draw her arms back, and cupped her face.

"…"

"Yup so pucker Kai-san, you'll be getting your first kiss right now!"

"…So you two aren't joking about the kissing part?" Was all I was able to get out, before Bel-sama's grin disappeared and took a serious glare at me.

"Yea kid, Sekirei get there wings by getting the DNA from the Ashikabi's saliva through a kiss. You wanted to know more about them, and a Sekirei is ready to emerge right in front of you. I say let the experiment begin, make a bond with my fellow Sekirei here and now."

"Ok but…" I tried to wrap my mind around this.

Ok 1. Sekirei are being that have powers far beyond the normal human's standards.

And 2. They need to kiss a human to have them become their Ashikabi, their destined partner…

"Is it possible to stop being an Ashikabi? I mean, could someone take away the Sekirei from the Ashikabi and dispel the bond?" It was one final thing I had to know about the relationship between the two before I finally become part of it.

"…No…once the contract has been sealed with a kiss, no one else can wing that Sekirei." Bel-sama said answering my question with his confidence showing. I couldn't help but smile at that answer.

"Good, so that means when I wing Nanaha-san no one can take her away from me…" I finally made her look me in the eye, before remembering that Bel-sama was right…

_My first kiss…was gonna being with a being that's not even human…_

"Well, let's get this over with…" I tried to sound upbeat for Nanaha-san's sake, but I was really _really _nervous. She nodded slightly, closing her eyes and leaning forward. I took notice of the blush on her cheek and and also heard her mutter something along the lines of 'please be gentle…'

Now, when you're on this earth for 18 long years like me and a beautiful woman in your arms tells you to be gentle, your mind can only go one way…

_I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…_ I could feel myself chanting, trying to hype myself to go through with this and not faint. _Guess things can only get better from here on out._

Oh boy, how wrong can a guy get?

The moment the two of us locked lips, it was magical. I felt something an immediate power surge coming from both Nanaha-san and I. I felt like power was being both taken out of me and flowed right into me at the same time. It was hard to understand, but then again only one thought was really going through my head right now…

_I did it…my first kiss…with a beautiful woman and even an amazing light show to commemorate the memo…._

Wait…

I opened my eyes, and saw Nanaha-san's body starting to glow a harsh orange color mostly coming out of her back. There was one image that stood out more in the light than anything else. The image looked like some type of bird with extended wings, with the ying-yang symbol under it beside two commas on each side. Then there were also these wing-like images shooting out the side of her body. It felt like some of the power I was losing was being pushed into her. But for the most part, the kiss was just magical, and when we broke it Nanaha-san rested her head on my chest, with a smile gracing her face.

"Number seventy-eight Nanaha, let our heart beats overlap forever and ever my Ashikabi-sama."

Well now that that's over, I still had a few question for my dear friend Belzelga-sama. For one, why did his power affected my body like it did, and two… *yawn*

Why the hell am I so tired all of a sudden…

Before I knew it, my body didn't take another minute before I felt it hit the floor and was swept over by another wave of unconsciousness.

* * *

**POV: Belzelga**

So the kid is an Ashikabi now huh?Well you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Then again, those two nervous wrecks are perfect for each other. But first things first, why did my power hurt only Kaigo? I mean the pure amount of pressure I was putting out if I had a body would have killed a normal human, but I wasn't even in a body. So my power shouldn't have even hurt him, but then again, since I'm in his body their might only be one explanation…

"Bel-sama…" I heard a voice cry out. Taking notice of my surroundings, I saw that I was standing in a dark room and Kai-san was standing right in front of me. I looked down at myself and found that I was in solid form just like Kai-san.

"So…you must have a question or something if you followed me even in your unconscious state." I couldn't help but chuckle, since the boy even still had his arm in his collar as his 'make-shift sling'.

"Well Bel-sama…for starters, were are we?"

"That's a _really_ good question considering whose mind we're in… I don't control what you envision." I retorted. He just gave me a blank stare and shook his head.

"Fair enough, now about what happen to me…" I raised my hand stopping him before he continued.

"I have a theory of why it happened to you." I told him, extending my arm out towards his chest. "To tell you the truth, if I'm right then I might really have to stick around you for a while" Touching his chest, I could feel Kai's heart beat and then my eyes glowed.

"Bel-sama, what are-" he was cut off by the light that glimmered in his chest. The power that was radiating from it was none other than my own, causing me to moan in annoyance.

"Great just what I feared." I declared, taking my hand back. "Well this could be worse…"

"W-What is it Bel-sama"

"Well, time I tell you about the three differences of a human and a Sekirei. First off is the more obvious one, of enhanced capabilities whether it is our powers or our endurance." I started, making my arm glow its normal silver aura. Making sure I understood, Kai nodded. "Good, next would be another obvious one, the Sekirei Crest. I'm not a hundred percent sure on the details about it, but I know it only appears on a Sekirei after they emerge or are winged."

"Winged? You mean when me and Nanaha-san…kissed" Kai couldn't help but blush remembering his first kiss a few seconds ago.

"Yea, I believe the mark is supposed to mean that the Sekirei pledges their mind, body, and soul to their Ashikabi. The Sekirei Crest is proof of a Sekirei's commitment, and loyalty to their Ashikabi. They are willing to place their lives for them, do anything to please them, and even ready to die for them…"

"Wait die? You can't be serious Bel-sama?!" He practically yelled at me.

"Well, to tell you the full truth, if the Ashikabi dies so does the Sekirei. So most Sekirei are willing to die to keep their master alive. It's the only thing that we can leave to our masters if we know we can't escape death."

Kai just stared at me, completely shocked at what I said, the kid just doesn't understand enough about the Sekirei to fully grasp the concept of our relationship to our Ashikabi. The complete blackness that the two of us were in, started to shift out and everything became all warped.

"Two things, what's the relationship between the Sekirei and Ashikabi supposed to be like." Kai asked, completely non-chalant. Then it became clear to me that he was oblivious to the scene change happening around him.

"Well just like humans us Sekirei are different too, so the relationship can vary. It could be a brother-sister relationship to a master-servant relationship to even a marriage relationship, but all in all the most important is that we find our Ashikabi. Finally, I guess I owe you the explanation of why my powers affect you and only you right?"

Kai nodded, causing me to sigh. This is goin be a good one.

"Finally the third major difference, the Tama."

"T-Tama? What in the world is that Bel-sama?" I placed my and on his chest again causing it to shine again. "The Tama is also referred to as the Sekirei core. It is the very spirit of a Sekirei and the reason for of powers. As I'm sure you do, the night when we first met is the night when my core fused with your heart. So in terms of our relationship, the two of us are the same person but you can refer to me as your 'alter ego'."

Now, I know you can't just break to a human that your heart is fused with another being's spirit, but it's not like I needed to sugar coat it. Like I said before this kid needs to man up and stop being a pus...filter...pansy...yeah lets go with that...

"So what does that me/us? Some kind of Sekirei/human hybrid?" Kai-san was panting harder than usually, most like due to how I just broke out the news to him. I would have chuckle but I really need to find a way to cut this conversation short.

"Get some rest kid, we'll talk more later. First thing in the mourning will be getting that arm of your checked out. Then we'll talk." I said turning my back to him. "Right now isn't the best time to talk about this.

"Are you worried about me, or just about the body you have to be stuck in?!" Kai blurted out to me. Even though I didn't turn back to face him, I could tell that he paled just at the thought of getting me angry. But then something weird happen…I couldn't answer…

"I…I'm worried about the body…" I unconsciously whispered loud enough for him to hear. Then I realized what just happen. Before I could try to cover up my mistake, Kai intervened.

"Oh… so…I don't mean anything to you?" Those words ringed in my ear, and I've heard them before. Just thinking about something I didn't remember pushed me to fix this mistake.

While he was holding his head down, I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled

"Calm down 'caregiver' you didn't let me finish." Hearing my voice, he looked up and I saw a tear develop. I almost stopped but kept going on. "I was gonna say I care about the body of my little weak landlord. Trust me, once I'm done with you, you'll have the body of a god!"

He cracked a small smile and chuckled a bit. This caused me to back up and sigh, I didn't think I could go to sleep knowing I was about to make him go through another one of those episodes.

"Thanks Bel-sama, I-I really needed that." He wiped the tear from his eye and looked into my eyes.

"Right, now get some rest kid it's gonna be a _long _day tomorrow." I put a thumbs up to him, and he nodded back.

"O-Ok Bel-sama…" I heard him answer, and in a few seconds I felt his presence disappear. I sighed once again, getting pissed at myself for almost hurting him again.

"Sorry about ever calling you useless Kai-san-" "Don't be sorry Belzelga." My head shot up, hearing the voice appear from out of nowhere. Taking in my surrounding again, I saw that the dark room wasn't my location anymore but now we were on a roof top with the moon shining above me.

"Oi! Who's there!?" I yelled, looking to see everywhere around me. I just heard a slight chuckle before the voice retorted, "Geez, still as impatient as ever huh, Belzelga?

"Damn it, show yourself your coward!" My hands start to glow but before I could cock my fist back, I felt another presence...

_In front...?_

_Above...?_

_One more option..._

"Look into my eyes Belzelga..." The moment I turned around, was the moment I regretted it. I was met with the sight of a man, not an intimidating one but a business man, in a black suit and glasses. The thing that made me regret turning around where his eyes...serpent eyes...

Those serpent eyes...they were driving fear right in me, paralyzing me right in my tracks.

"It seems you have truly forgotten about your past Belzelga..." The man assured himself, "You are no longer the monster you use to be." The man chuckled, "But no matter I'll be able to break both you and Kai into submission and seize control of this body for myself." He circled me but my body still wouldn't respond to me.

"Until we meet again take care of the boy for me..." That was the last thing I remembering hearing, before the fear over took my body and drove me right into submission.

* * *

**Well that wraps up another chapter of 'Finding Your Purpose'. Until we meet again my fellow readers. Don't forget to review...seeya.**


	3. Rain Date

**Guardain1412: Heys guys...hows it goin this lovely day...hopefully the 'were all going to die' and '12/21/12 is upon us' has gotten to you and your doing good. Sorry that it took so long to get this out. Working one mulitple story at once is a no-no for this author lol. Also, the fight scene in this one was made by Barrett M107. Well without further destractions lets hop to the 2nd chapter of Finding your Purpose.**

**TheGuardain1412 doesnt own anything in relation to Sekirei, all he owns are his Ocs. Now on with the show.**

* * *

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat even in my 'spirit' form. Rustling my hair, I was trying to rid my thoughts of those 'eyes'. Man, just thinking about them were sending chills up mine spine. To think, that snake eyed man knew about my past was going to be biting me until he appears again.

"Ju-Just who the hell was that?" I thought out loud, "How did he knew me, and why was he inside of Kaigo mind?!" I start rustling my hair out of annoyance, damn this is gonna be journey in and of itself…

"Oh…um…Good morning," A feminine voice spoke out. Trying to regain my composure, I just stood up with closed eyes and started to advance forward to the voice. "Yea, good mourning to you as well Nanaha-san." I began to look around and took a quick glance at Kai. The kid was still knocked out, and whether it was my fault or due to exhaustion I really won't know till he wakes up. I began to walk towards the kitchen where her voice was.

Nanaha-san was wearing an apron over the clothing she was wearing from last night that Kai gave her, cooking something in a pan. I was also able to make out that it really was mourning since the sun was poking out from the window. Taking a look at the clock also confirmed it.

"7:30? Geez, didn't think we were talking for that long." I said out loud, causing Nanaha to perk up and look at me. I looked over at her and tilted my head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I-I don't know how to put this but," She shuffled nervously playing with her fingers, "Ju-Just who are you?" I couldn't help but laugh, those two are so much alike it's funny.

"Yup, Kai-san will make a fine Ashikabi." I declared, "For starters, I'll answer your question. My name is Belzelga, I am Sekirei number sixteen also known as the Sekirei of Destruction. I am a Sekirei like you, who's Tama is fused with your Ashikabi's heart through unknown means." I placed my hand over my chest, and just like before Kai's chest glowed a faint color. I could tell she didn't want to believe me at first, but when she saw the color glowing in Kai's chest she didn't have much choice. Turning off the fire underneath the pan she was cooking in, she looked me dead in the eyes. She showed a fire in her eye that I didn't expect, and the question she asked had something in it that made even me back off.

"So…you're the reason my Ashikabi-sama is injured?"

I couldn't help but stiff up hearing her tone. She had a point, it was my fault that Kai got hurt. And it was from helping another Sekirei that could become my enemy. Why would I do that? I still don't know one hundred percent myself. The questions keep piling up with little to no answers. It was becoming frustrating…

"Well…it's not like I intentionally hurt him, but-" "Is he your Ashikabi?" She interrupted me with just as much fire in her tone.

"…No…On the contrary, he is helping me find mine. Since I don't have a body to participate and his body would be destroyed if I ever tried to fight at full power, Kai-san is helping me find my Ashikabi. Th-The least I could do for him…is to protect him, and look at what I did…"

She didn't respond but simply walked past me and proceeded to sit down next to Kaigo and lightly stroked his cheek, and for the first time during our whole conversation, she smiled…

"My Ashikabi-sama…he truly has a caring heart…" She placed Kai's head onto her lap, and this caused him to flip onto his back. "He even shows kindness to those who could potentially become his enemy."

She…She accepts me? Even though it's my fault that Kai is temporarily paralyzed by my mistakes?! Kai…you truly are lucky to have a Sekirei that cares for you that much, that she even trust me with your life…

"His kindness knows no bounds Nanaha-san" I said out loud, placing my 'hand' on her shoulder. "You are truly blessed to have an Ashikabi like Kaigo. Sometimes…I do wish that…he could be my Ashikabi but…" I trailed sounding crest fallen. I just couldn't help it, but something in me is just tell me that it just couldn't work.

"I-I believe I understand where you are coming from Belzelga-san." I looked up to see Nanaha-san blushing abit. "You do care for Kai-sama, but you don't want to miss the chance of finding your real Ashikabi first. Am I in the right vicinity?"

My cheeks started to flare up a bit and I chuckled, "Oh man…Am I that transparent?"

"I guess you could say that the two of us some sort of connection if what you say is true about Kai-sama having your tama in him." She answered with a smile.

"Yea…I guess we do…"

Soon enough, an awkward silence rolled in between us, only being broken by the sounds made by a sleeping Kai and a morning rain outside. Again to me, the sound of the rain was pretty soothing. I leaned up against a wall and peered over to the couple in front of me. I felt as if I was intruding in their private matters by being here, but then again they never would have met if not for me…

Next on my top priorities list would be found out, who the hell the people I sensed in my dreams were. Something was strangely familiar about those presences I just couldn't put my finger on it maybe it could be-

"N-No…please not there!" Nanaha's plea stopped my thought process, and when I peered over to her and she was a blushing mess.

"Hey what's up Nana-" "What...a nice pillow…" I heard Kai trail off. Taking a quick look at him and I saw all that I needed. He was unconsciously cuddling Nanaha's legs and she was turning so red that I thought that she might pass out.

And again I ask myself, why the hell does this boy have so much confidence when he is sleep?!

Anyway to tell the truth, the scene that was unraveling in front of me was pretty damn funny. I couldn't help myself when from laughing at Nanaha's embarrassment and Kai's unconscious advancement onto her.

"I'm starting to wish I had a camera, hahaha" I could help but start chuckling again.

"Pl-Please…do-don't laugh…at me-AWW!" She was quickly silenced by Kai again. He began to creep along her legs, and Nanaha was becoming so flustered that she was beginning to look like a boiled lobster.

"You know, I'm always three feet away. Just call my hot line at 1-Eat-My-Fists!" I chuckled at myself, almost tripping over myself as I tried to walk towards her. Seems as if Kai become bolder, because he stood up on his knees and buried his head into Nanaha's chest. This caused her to fall backwards and barely moved He even started to shift around.

"Pl-Please B-Bel-san…!" She practically begged.

Finally sighing, I walked over to Kai's body and placed my hand over his back. In a matter of seconds, I began to phase into his body, regaining all of my senses back. The moment I opened my eyes, or at least tried to, I began to realize just how tired Kai really was. He tried to warn me that he was pretty sore from the last time I trained. Then again, maybe hopping building to building to get here wasn't such a good idea.

"K-Kai-sama?" I heard Nanaha's voice call to me. Slowly retreating from her body, I stood up and attempted to stretch.

"Sorry not quite Nanaha- san…" I answered back, flicking Kai's hair up with my power. How the hell this kid sees with all of this hair is something I will never begin to understand. "Kai-san is still dead asleep over there."

Looking behind herself, she saw the sleeping form of Kai's spirit sprawled out on the floor. She then looked back at me before asking, "So it wasn't Kai who yelled out when we first met?

"First met?...Oh you mean when I threatened to destroy the whole park? Yea…sorry about that… heh heh heh." Geez, I am pretty hot headed aren't I?

"It's alright if it weren't for you, I might not have ever met my Ashikabi. So I suppose I'm in your debt Bel-san." She told me matter of factly. Here we go again…

"I'll be nice to you since this is your first time…Please, and I'm being nice, kindly refrain from calling me 'Bel' in any way, shape, or form. I'm a male…" I couldn't help but scowl the whole time saying that. Seriously why the hell do people think its ok to nickname me 'Bel'. She chuckled after I was finished, could she have thought I was joking?

"Oh…So is Bel a special nickname for you from Kai-sama himself. Is that why only he can use it?" She had a sheepish smirk, "I didn't know you two were so close hehe." I almost face faulted.

"N-No way! Kai just does it because he still can't help it! We're not that close or anything!"

"So…why is your face red then Belzelga?" She started to laugh even more than before, as I felt how hot my cheeks were.

"He-Hey, it's not my fault that Kai-san can't get over it!" I couldn't help growling at her. She started to back up and lean against the wall and wiped a tear from her eye. Geez I swear I'll end Kai when he wakes up…

"Well isn't this lovely? A Sekirei and their Ashikabi sharing a moment?" A voice suddenly rang out. I thought maybe I was hearing things, but then Nanaha also stopped laughing and looked at me. Geez, not in the mood for this kind of thing.

"Hey who's there?! Come out right now!" I yelled, almost activating my power before the voice retorted back with, "Well well Mr. Summers, I was told you were a shy and non-hostile person. I guess failing the entrance exam really got to you huh?"

I swear when I find this person I'm gonna rip their head off! Who the hell was it? I was about to yelled back, but not before Nanaha apparently recognized the voice.

"Prof-Professor?" She nervously asked, gaining a look of confusion from me.

Professor? Why do I have the feeling that I got a history with this person?

I then saw the glow of the T.V. in the corner of the room. I walked towards it glow, to get a glimpse of something completely weird. The picture of a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. I just stared at the man in front of me, completely stunned. Finally shaking my head, I scowled at him. "Seriously…What the hell...?" Before the idea of punching the T.V. popped into my head, Nanaha appeared next to me smiling. "It is you, Good Mourning Professor." She greeted him, slightly bowing.

"Nice to see you too Number seventy-eight. I hope your Ashikabi is to your liking." The bespectacled man asked her.

"Oh yes Professor." She answered nervously cupping her face. The man in the T.V. just nodded and looked towards me.

"Now, on to the really reason of why I am here," He over exaggeratedly inhaled and, "CONGRADULATIONS MR. SUMMERS! YOU HAVE SUCCEDED IN WINGING A BEING KNOWN AS A SEKIREI, AND ARE NOW IN SOMETHING KNOWN AS THE SEKREI PLAN!"

…Seriously…who the hell is this guy, because he really rings a few bells….AH I can't believe I just did that…!** (A/N: that was total unintentional :3)**

"Now, as we speak 107 other Sekirei are on the loose in the city, all locked within the borders of Shinto Teitou. They are all looking for their destined Ashikabi so that they can fight, fight and fight until one is left who is given the permission to ascend." Rehearing the obvious was starting to annoy me, but I had to put up the front like I was new to the game. It not like the two of us haven't told Kai any of this already. Plus it's not like this Professor knew about our little 'condition'…at least I hope not.

"So this ascending part…what does that mean?" I curiously asked trying to recreate the shyness of the boy I was trapped in.

"For the Sekirei plan, all of Shinto Teitou is a battle ground. The winners of the game shall gain the chance to ascend to the higher skies and usher in the new age of the gods. This little game is also on the 'hush hush' so you cannot leave the capital or tell a soul about the Sekirei. Failure to abide by this rule will result in a little meeting with the Disciplinary Squad." He tried warning me.

Instead of cowering in fear, hearing that name suddenly brought a smile on my face, why I don't know, but I think I might just _have _to meet this squad. Turning next to me though, I saw Nanaha flinch at the thought of the Squad. I guess everyone has their fears.

"Understood…now please get out of my T.V. I already have a long day ahead of me and I really don't need any more distractions…" I told him giving him another blank stare. He snickered to me and Nanaha, pissing me off. Man this guy was lucky he was in that T.V.

"Of course I'll leave you two to your privacy. I wish you luck in the game Mr. Summers." With a bow, the glow of the T.V. disappeared and silence soon filled the room again. Nanaha let out a sigh and the rain outside seemed to have been getting harder. I just rustled my hair a bit and inhaled.

"So…did you get any of that Kaigo-san?" I didn't need to turn around to tell that he was surprised. I just had the feeling that he was up and listening to his little 'game introduction'.

"Um…well…Yea I did. I got everything." He confessed. Nanaha turned around, with a blush still visible on her face, to also see him and bowed to him. "G-Good mourning Ashikabi-sama. I hope you enjoyed you sleep." I could almost laugh at the blush I could see on her cheeks. Especially since Kai is still clueless about what he did to her.

"Ehehehe…well I did…until Minaka started to scream." Kai nervously said.

"Wait how do you know that his name is Minaka? He never told us his name?!" Now I know for sure that I knew that person, whoever the hell he was.

"Well, it had been the talk of the town, how Minaka Hiroto had bought over 80% of Shinto Teito stocks. In no time he and MBI might actually buy the whole city of Tokyo, or even Japan." He explained. Nanaha shook her head in agreement.

"The Professor needs complete control over the battle ground to make sure that he can enforce the rules without any outside interference." She added.

That would make sense. Having complete control over the capital would be essential for the 'game master' .He also has complete control over who can come in or out of the capital. Leaning against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position, I thought about my next move.

Minaka is a mad-man, but he has a well thought out plan to keep this on the down low. But his stupid Sekirei Plan is doing nothing but cause others heartbreak. Needless to say, I still need to find a way to separate the two of us. I still can't go all out and risk injuring Kai any more than I already have. But if I try to confront him directly with an unknown past…

"Hey Bel-sama…" Looking up I saw Kai sitting in front of me. "Are…are you ok?"

_Oh…So is Bel a special nickname for you from Kai-sama himself. Is that why only he can use it?_

A blush appeared on my face remembering Nanaha's teasing, and I looked towards her and she was chuckling abit. Speaking of Nanaha…

"Hey, where did you get those injuries from anyway? Hopefully we don't run into them again whoever they are." This time, she stopped laughing and actually paled. I had a feeling that I was gonna regret her answer.

"Um…well I was chased by these two Sekirei that-"

"Bull shit! If you dare say that they use lightning I swear I gonna!-" I cut her off and began to growl, surprising both of them.

"Wait…How did you know?!" OH GOD! I could actually cry right now! "Those two were chasing me for a while, but after getting cut off by another Sekirei they began to chase her down, saying she was too careless to even be in the plan. But, Bel-san, you know those two?"

"Long story short, those two are known as Hikari and Hibiki. They are numbers 11 and 12 respectively and they practically hate my guts. I ran into them as they were chasing another Sekirei wearing some type of shrine maiden getup, so I recused both her and Kai's friend. For all we know those two could be on the opposite side of the city."

"Oh…wow…" Was all she was able to say, soon followed by a nervous laughter.

"I…I guess Fate sure has a funny way of bring people together huh?" Kai added in soon.

_Fate huh? All Sekirei are fated to meet their destined Ashikabi…That's what we were told and taught multiple times. It's what I believe in, that's the reason I never quit my search isn't it?_

Brushing my thoughts aside, I finally stood up, stretching and ripping the shirt I was in, by finally flexing Kai's paralyzed arm. I might have had to use my powers but hay I can move it can't I?

"Bel-san? My arm!" I heard Kai whine the moment I ripped the shirt. Sure I can move it, but if I got into a fight I would be limited to trying to kick and left jabs. Before I could move, Nanaha hugged me, my body was so weak that I could barely try to push her off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted out, realizing that just struggling with her was taking all of the energy I had to begin with. Was Kai really this tired?

"Bel-san, please you can't stress Kai-sama's body like this!" She ordered, "You'll make his body worse before we even get to the hospital!"

I would have actually started to argue, but she had a point, and no matter how much I wanted to just jump all the way to the nearest hospital there was no way in hell this body would keep up. So succumbing to Nanaha's plea, I fell against the wall again slouching. I began to breathe a little heavier before I began to talk to them. "I…I guess…I need more rest ehehe…" My eye lids began to feel heavy and my vision blurry. "G-Good night g-guys…" That's when I was knocked out once again.

**POV: 3rd**

It didn't take long, for as Belzelga fell unconscious Kai was sent straight back to his body. The next moment he was met with Belzelga lying on the floor. Kai wanted to move and check on him, but Nanaha was still holding on to him with no indication of letting him go. He couldn't help but nervously scratch his cheek.

"Um…hey Nanaha-san, could you let go…I'm ok to walk now."

"Oh…s-sorry Kai-sama," She quickly let go of him and began to bow again. "I didn't mean to hold on to you for so long…I just-" She was a deep scarlet, Kai could tell she was just babbling now due to nervousness. Guess everyone acts weird when their nervous.

Before he could say anything else, he heard a knocking on the door. Taking a quick look over to the clock, Kai could see that is was about 9 o'clock. Who could possibly be visiting at this hour?

He proceeded towards the door, feeling his body growing heavy with each step but not enough for him to stop or show pain. Reaching for and opening the door, Kai was met with a hulking figure in a business suit and shades with a box in his hands.

Now speaking of nervousness, there was nothing he could do to hide his own. The man in front of him had a foot and about 100 pounds on him easily. He couldn't get a word out, without shaking. Seriously, why was this guy here? Did they know about Bel-sama, had Kai unknowingly broke one of this guy's rules? He had to at least find out why this guy was here.

"Um…C-Can…I help you …s-sir?" Kai was finally able to say to the figure. Not another word was spoken, as he shoved the box into his chest and slammed the door on his way out. Kai was just surprised that he didn't fall back from the force of his shove, and the box didn't weigh nearly as much as he thought it would. But that just brought up the question…

"What could be in it?" Placing the box down, Nanaha was soon behind him looking over his shoulder. Carefully opening it, he saw its contents to be some spare clothing, notably the same kind Nanaha-san was wearing when they all met.

"I believe this is for you Nanaha-san," Kai slide over so she could pick up her clothing, and when she looked over towards him, he saw that her cheeks were still scarlet. She had been blushing ever since Kai had woke up, but Bel-sama had only laughed at it. Trying to see if she was ok, I placed my hand upon her forehead.

"Hey Nanaha-san, are you feeling ok? Your whole face is red…" The moment Kai placed contact on her face, she immediately heated up. Her forehead felt like it was on fire, and she was breath a bit heavy.

"I'm fine…Kai-sama it's just-" She turned her head, and her bangs were covering her faces from his view. She began to nervously chuckle to herself but was still burning up. Kaigo attempted to pull his hand away, but Nanaha grabbed it. She then looked towards him again with her beautiful amber eyes, making Kai gulp.

"Nanaha-san?-" Kai was quickly silenced as Nanaha took his hand and placed it upon her breast. He couldn't believe it, his whole face had become beat red due to the softness oh her chest. Kaigo couldn't even move, but Nanaha smiled again, "It's just…I'm so happy…to have met my Ashikabi-sama. Don't you feel it Kai-sama? My heart beat…it's so fast whenever I'm around you."

Kai had to admit, her heart was beat abnormally fast. But could it really had been from him? There was nothing 'special' about him, as he would put it, time and time again he would count himself as useless. But out of all of the people in Shinto Teitou, she choose him, a boy who she just happened to meet during the rain in the middle of the local park. Kai didn't even think he deserved this beautiful girl in front of him, let alone have her pledge her undying loyalty to him.

_Fate sure is funny…I guess…no one can determine their own fate just by a glance. _He thought as Nanaha let go of his hand and gave him a smile. "So Kai-sama after breakfast we should head to the Hospital, we don't want your arm to be injured any further."

_Breakfast!? She cooked for me too? _He was shocked to say the least, as he would have never guessed an alien would know about culinary arts? But then again, you can judge a book by its cover. A small laughter was emitted from Belzelga as he saw the scene unfold, he woke up a little before they got the box. He didn't move but couldn't help but feel sad as well.

_I hope…that maybe someday…I can find mine…_He ponder to himself, as both Nanaha and Kai proceeded towards the kitchen.

* * *

A little after 12 o'clock in the middle of the still raining city, another Sekirei was being chased on top of the building. Getting a closer look towards them, the Sekirei being chased had her hands quite full with two 'twins' on her tail, along with a few bruises in her body.

"Gotcha!" A Blond haired girl with a whip lashed out at her intended target. That said target was the Veiled Sekirei who blocked it with a shield of cloth. It sounded as if a blunt bludgeon had struck a steel shield. The cloth held strong, but the Veiled Sekirei slid back across the rain slicked ground. She pressed forward with the shield and knocked away the powerful whip and the mass unfurled, the Veiled Sekirei flying through and with spear made of cloth around her right arm.

"Mitsuki!" Another blond shouted. The whip-wielding Sekirei jumped out of the way of the spear that pierced through the solid stone of the building behind her. The Veiled Sekirei lashed out with of her veils, but Mitsuki countered them with a lash from her whip.

"Ah!" the Veiled Sekirei sucked in a sharp breath as a fist made contact with her side. From underneath her veil she saw a girl who looked just like Mitsuki wearing a sadistic grin, no doubt relishing in her pain.

"You've got more than one opponent, remember?"

The 'twins' both had a simple mission, capture the Veil Sekirei so that their master could wing her. Simply enough with the numbers on their side, even if she was higher than them. A sneak attack plus a two on one assault would easily subdue her. Of course what the two didn't plan on was how fast and enduring she was.

"…" The Veiled Sekirei moved in the blink of an eye, her heel slamming in to Mitsuha's ribs, "I never forgot!" The girl was slammed in to the wall and the Veiled Sekirei immediately hopped away as Mitsuki's whip came down and flipped up chunks of concrete from the ground.

Both twins rushed at her with surprising speed and attacked with a succession of tandem punches and kicks, putting the Veiled Sekirei on the defensive for only a moment before she managed to knock away both with her veils.

'_I've got to end this quickly!'_ she thought as she lashed out with her veil around her arms. Mitsuki and Mitsuha dodged her attacks, countering with their own. The Whip-wielding Mitsuki lashed out with her whip and the Veiled Sekirei blocked it with a shield again but this time Mitsuki pushed forward with flick of her wrist and knocked the Veiled Sekirei off balance across the ran slicked ground.

"Mitsuha! Now!" the Whip-wielding blond shouted. The Veiled Sekirei started with a small gasp; nearly invisible wires wrapped around her shoulders, forearms and another around her neck. With a vicious tug from behind her, the Veiled Sekirei was pulled back and Mitsuki lunged at her, landing a strong punch to her stomach before she could react with her robes.

"Back…Away! Bērutsuisutā!" (meaning Veil-Twister) The Veiled Sekirei jumped back and spun, her robes following her and she created a miniature twister that blew away Mitsuki and Mitsuha and her wires.

Both of the Sekirei were unable to dodge the wildly swing of the veil in such close range. Unfortunately for the Veil Sekirei, both of them caught onto her veils as they were blown away and she was beginning to run on empty. She wasn't able to retract them away, or keep up this two on one assault. Mitsuha to rush forward and landed a strong knee to the Veiled Sekirei's stomach just as the Whip-wielding Sekirei pulled her forward. This moment of hesitation was a big enough window for both of the girls to counter attack.

"Now!" Mitsuha listened to her twins call and jumped back, wrapping the Veiled Sekirei in wires and pulled her through the air with a strong pull. Mitsuki jumped high in to the air and just as the white Veiled Sekirei was below her, she lashed out with her whip and made contact with her opponent's back, sending her crashing in to the ground with incredible force and Mitsuha swung the Veiled Sekirei around and slammed her in to the stone wall of a build.

Mitsuha retracted her wires as Mitsuki landed beside her, the blond twins grinning with glee at their downed opponent. The Veiled Sekirei was panting heavily, only able to push herself to her hands and knees.

"It's ove-aaahhhhh!" Just as Mitsuki raised her whip to deliver the knockout blow the veiled Sekirei tensed up, feeling a familiar presence just like before. All three froze up the moment they heard a whistling in the air, and the next moment a powerful burst of air struck the ground between them, sending the two Sekirei flying. The blond twins were slammed in to a stone wall while the Veiled Sekirei was pushed across the rain soaked ground but she was still conscious.

"Now is my chance…" The Veil Sekirei shakenly got out. She attempted to rise up and run away, wanting to put distance between her pursuers…but she couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried, she had used up too much energy and now her body wasn't responding.

"Wh-Whats happening to me?" She asked of herself, as she felt her body temperature heating up to the point that she was breathing heavy then before. "I-I can barely m-move!" After a few more second, she was finally able to bring herself up to a rising position, leaning up against the cold wall and slide on it. Right now, all that mattered getting away from those two before they awoke.

The Veiled Sekirei could feel it, she knew she didn't have much time before she passed out and if she didn't gain enough distance, she be at the mercy of her pursuers. She ceased her advance, finally succumbing to her fatigue her body had to endure during her battle. She took one look ahead of her but couldn't see clearly due to the pouring rain. In the distance she was barely able to make out a silhouette, one that seemed to be approaching her.

"D-Damn…" Was all she was able to get out. She knew she was in no condition to fight whether it was another Sekirei or it was a human trying to force themselves on to her. Trying to move away from the person only caused her knees to give out. Before she hit the ground though, the silhouette disappeared and then reappeared, catching her and carrying her bridal style.

"Wow number ten, never thought I'd see you this worse for wear…" The voice of the man filled her ears, even as she was slowly drifting to unconsciousness, " …but no matter soon enough you'll help me fulfill in the destruction of Belzelga. First off, you'll need to survive so don't worry I'll take you to a place of healing…" Even as the person was talking to her, her mind drifted off towards the fight she just had. She couldn't help but silent thank whoever or whatever had just saved her, as she finally feel asleep.

* * *

"A-A-AH…CHOO!"

"Bless you." A male doctor began to chuckle, before following up with, "See, this is why we adult advise you young ones to wear coats when it raining, so that you don't catch a cold."

"Don't worry doctor, even if I catch a cold I'll lose it within a few hours or so."

"Well rest up, I'll be back in a few minutes with your medicine and your release papers." The doctor got up, waving to the boy on the bed and leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, the boy sighed and rustled his hair, mostly due to the pair of amber eyes still peering into the side of his head.

"Alright damnit, it hurts! Happy now?!" He jeered, glaring at the owner of said amber eyes.

"No! Kai-sama might be sick because of you! And you could have gotten yourself and Kai-sama hurt worse." She argued back at him.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who almost dropped him now am I?"

"Well that because-

Kai couldn't help but just looked out the window, hearing the excessive arguing of his 'double' and his Sekirei. It's true that while they only had his best interest at heart, they had two _completely _different styles of showing it. While Belzelga wasn't goin to rush Kai's recovery, he still didn't like the whole 'no control' deal and wasn't goin to baby him. Nanaha on the other hand would gladly take all the time in the world for her Ashikabi to heal, as it wasn't even his place on the battle field. Belzelga of course would rather be the head of the battle, so natural their both at odds.

'_At least they both care…' _Was the only on Kaigo's mind, as the two continued to bicker. He couldn't help but feel a smile begin to creep upon his face. It's been while since he was so close to others that he was relishing the fact that he now had these two so close to him.

Now all he had to worry about was the insurance bill about his arm injury. Kai barely had the money to keep paying the rent for his little apartment. How was he going to tell his parents about this?

"Oh boy this is really gonna be a long day…" He finally spoke out to the pair in front of him. They both stop arguing seeing the crestfallen look upon his face, and Belzelga just sighed and nodded towards her. Nanaha took the sign and nodded back, flashing a small smile.

"Look Kai-san," Belzelga started to say, as he turned around to see out the window, "I'm sure that we can work something out."

"Like what Bel-sama?" Kai asked nervously, "I'm still unemployed and my allowance isn't really enough to support three people, plus the rent will be due soon and the medical bill will probably be extremely expensive as well."

"Well we could get a few jobs and ask for an advance in pay?"

"That won't work. Asking for an advancement in our pay on the first day would make us look unprofessional!"

"What about your parents? I'm sure they would love to help."

"Oh yea sure. '_Hey Mom, I'm at the hospital and I need some money to pay the bill…Why you ask? Oh Well you see an alien is inhabiting my body and he got my arm paralyzed by mistake. But make sure you don't tell anyone or we're all goin to die.'" _Kai chuckled, as he hung up his 'telephone'. "Yea Bel-sama I'm sure that would work perfectly…"

"Well you didn't have to be an ass about it. I mean come one, it's not like we can pull a credit card out of our asses here, and I'm just making suggestions." Bel countered back at him. Before their little argument got out of hand, they were interrupted by a nervous giggle.

"Hey Nanaha-san…are you ok?" Both Belzelga and Kai turned around and saw that she was playing with her hair and was turning bright red.

"Well…it's pretty funny that you were arguing or money…" She looked away from both of them as they started to creep closer to her

"…and as Bel-san put it…we can 'pull a credit card out of our asses'…" She chuckled again, and Kai just looked at her with confusion written all over his face while Belzelga just continued to glare at her.

"Really now…you have some 'magic piece of plastic' that can solve all of our money problems?"

"Well…M.B.I. gives all Sekirei a card that has unlimited value, since we all have 'bottomless pits' for stomachs. M.B.I. needed something for the Ashikabi to not end up broke ehehehe."

"You've got to be kidding me…You mean to tell me that every single Ashikabi is practically rich?!"

"Well…with a few exceptions for what you can buy…but for the most part yea." She slowly said, surprising both boys. A hopefully grin appeared on Kai's face with a smug one appearing on Belzelga's.

"So…what's the plan? Even if we get Kai healed up we still need to find a new place to stay. That asshole of a landlord you've got won't even bat an eyelash if he catches Nanaha with you..." Just the thought about his land lord caused Kai to lose his grin and shudder. True, if it wasn't around noon when his land lord took his naps Nanaha would have been seen and all of them kicked out. So finding a place should be number one on the list, but then again... "But I think we should remain under the radar…"

"Bel-san, what are you talking about, 'remain under the radar'?" Nanaha asked him, causing Kai to nod in understanding.

"I think he means that we should refrain from using the card. M.B.I wouldn't just let things like that out in the open without some sort of way of keeping them within the city. So sorry Nanaha, the card won't be of much use just yet…" She got up and walked over towards the window that Kai was near and looked as the rain seemed to endlessly pour from the gray sky. "So how do we pay for the bill then Kai-sama?"

Suddenly feeling arms snake around her torso, Nanaha yelped as she heard the laughter from Belzelga erupt as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Don't worry your pretty little head…Belzlega gots a plan that will not both of your socks off!"

* * *

**WEll that wraps us this chapter. And to everyone that has reviewed adnd given me ideas, Thank you. I have taken everything everyone has given to me into consideration so don't be surpried if you see something you said in the stroy some time in the future. WEll until next time guys, later.**


End file.
